


Sleyr

by Gen_Kreuz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Demons, F/M, Obsession, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Passion, Possession, Wendigo, cryptid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gen_Kreuz/pseuds/Gen_Kreuz
Summary: [Rough W.I.P, posting in the hopes it motivates me to continue to make it. Obviously the summary will evolve as the story grows.]A mercenary who has left his band and has started his own monster hunting business. His first job alone leads him into something that will forever change him.
Kudos: 2





	Sleyr

Silence filled the clearing and stillness weighted heavily over the area. Even the leaf littered ground was mute. The dull browns and greys of the slumbering forest began to merge. The shadows from the setting sun growing darker.   


I looked up, dropping my longsword at my feet. I still heard no rustle from it landing amongst the littered ground. I saw the life pour from the beast. The sharp branch, previous broken by the beast itself jutted out of its chest. Bits of what was once its heart and lungs clung to the branch, shimmering from the gore and blood as the sun cast its last moments of light. 

It was a bull demon, similar to the legendary minotaur, but smaller and demonic, and not magical. More man like. Its body was covered in short brown fur, with only a ragged piece of cloth around its waist, the last semblance of its shame, of its humanity. The face was contorted into its bovine visage, horns sprouted from either side of its head. They seemed relatively new but the right horn was stained in fresh blood. They must had just recently turned… A shame really. 

I took a step back, my body ached and it all came at me. A burning pain in my chest…. Oh yeah, that’s right, the bastard got me. I collapsed to my knees. Then came the screaming from my left hand. I looked down to see it partially severed from my arm, hanging on a hinge of flesh. 

This was probably where I die isn’t it? I gripped the puncture in my chest with all my might, but little could be done to sate the flow of blood. 

Then finally… Sound, the rustling of leaves. Someone running towards me. I heard my name being called in a panicked voice. She must have come after me. 

I forced a smile on my face and turned my head to face her direction. 

My body went cold in fear. I saw a gaunt beast with a cervine skull for a head running towards me with all the force of its long legs. I felt the urge to run, but I had no energy left in me, just enough to fall to my back. 

My eyes shut from the impact of hitting the ground and upon opening them the beast was fading to a more human shape. The change was subtle, but quick too much for my mind to process. 

Before I knew it, she stood before me. The lovely young lady I had met earlier in my journey. 

My vision finally gave out and my body went limp. The warmth poured from my body and a cold filled the void. Darkness…


End file.
